Does it ever end?
by TeOl-EvacuaTion
Summary: Chapter4-It's JUST a NORMAL day. hope you guys like it...plz R&R. The maou and wolfram have a fight but in the start it also has a mystrey.Starting is a bit dumb but later it's going top be more exciting. Note- maou and yuuri are seperated.
1. trouble trouble

**A.N- hey there everyone...firstly i'm new here.. and i hope u'll guide me..and this is my 1st fic.  
I love maou/wolfram pairing.... but i'll write abt many pairings but i want my first 2 stories 2 be abt my fav. pairings that is the rarest pairings... maouwolf and youko/suichi( yu yu hakusho)...this is a yyhxover....but not that typical one....its very different..u'll find out after reading it...its a crazy romantical story that i DREAMT of... i had a dream about it yesterday...i know its wierd but i just dreamt of it..i just love them...**

WAY OOC AND YU YU HAKSUHO XOVER

**summary- it'll be a way too long summary but 2 make it short.... maou and yuri got seprated... NOT a luv triangle..  
wplfram 'emotionally' hurt....somehow( u'll know in the story) reached earth met yyh gang.. became bestest( if thats a word) frndz...took over BOB's( the earth demon king) company... and.. well read to find out...**

**FYI- i do not own kyou kara maou no matter how much i wish i did....**

**for some chapters maous thoughts are in BOLD letters and yuris in normal_ italic _way**

it was a peaceful morning as usual in the demon kingdom and everybody was having breakfast together..lets see wats going on there...

lady celi as usual on her free love trips.. murata.. well doing his `**duty' **as the only MAN in shinou's temple with shinou obviously being no help at all..just teases him...greta happily eating her food.... gwendal seemed a bit calmer than usual conrard with his infamous smile ate his breakfast... gunter.. well you know.. eating and the only one talking in the peaceful atmosphare... wolfram on his part wasnt furious with yuri but suprizingly was sitting quitely but inside he was making a plan about how to capture the scorcerer that had escaped the small simaron dungeon and was has been experimenting on wierd stuff again...this duty was given to wolfram as he protested that he's been getting bored in the castle for sometime so he'll be the one to capture him....

and for yuri it was a completely different story...he was talking to the maou inside of him again...._i wonder why is everyone so quiet today..._**are you sure EVERYONE is quiet? because i dont think i'm imagining a silver haired, annoying guy praising ME a bit too loudly...i cant blame him.. anyone who see's me even once falls deeply in love with me..no doubt that guy has devoted his life to me...**the maou says in yuris head..._how arrogant of you besides he is devoted to me after all i brought peace to the demon kingdom.. and he has only seen you once or twice... don't be so full of youself....._**yeah riiiiight... keep on saying it even thoough you know i'm smarter, more handsome, stronger,SEXIER than you could evet be....**at this satatement yuri choked on his drink and started to cough...gunter hurried towards his precious heika and even calling out '' oh, heika are you okay...did someone mixed something in your drink??? please tell me your majesty ,I your most humble servant will find that person whoever did this to you....'' he continued his ranting AND choked yuri by his deathly hug... he was turning different shades of blue, green.... if wolfram hadnt stopped him he would be dead by now....wolfram took him out and asked weather he was feeling okay or not...'' thanx a bunch wolf, you saved me there''inside he could faintly hear the maou cursing gunter and thatnking wolfram for being a responsibe fiancé..._yeah right..even though you are the so called fearless maou ..deep down you are yourself afraid of him when he is furious..._**no i'm not...hmph..**he could just imagine a chibi maou turning his head away with his nose pointing high**[a.n-wont he look soooo cute]**_**..**i think wolframs rubbing on you_...yuri thought amused..he suddenly snapped out of his daze when wolfram shoutede his name near his ears..he jerked back " what the hell do you think you're doing wolfram?'' '' what do you think you wimp..i've called your name for the 10th time and you didnt listen...'' ''huh..oh sorry about that i was just..'' he didnt get to finish his sentence as one of wolframs body guards came running towards them...when he spotted their leader he stopped panting, gasping for breath...

'' lord beilefelt...th-there's a- an urgent new-news...'' ''calm down soldier....collect your breath first...'' the soldier calmed down and told them what happened..'' your exellency, the scoecerer we were going to catch has been spotted near the borders of von christ territory...he's been carrying a middle sized suspicious looking bag... if we depart by another half an hour we'll be able to cach him..'' '' prepare the horses we'll epart in 15 minutes.'' '' yes sir.'' wolfram was about to leave to get ready when yuri stopped him...'' hey wolf, is this mission dangerous?'' '' not really wimp... its just a normal scocerer, he cant harm any demon but it might be a danger for humans...'' '' ok..so wolfram you see i'm pretty bored how about i come with you...'' wolframs brows furrowed and yuri knew he was going to say no but before wolfram could say anything yuri showed him his puppy dog eyes '' please wolfram.. i promise i'll study for an extra hour with gunter and even _concentrate_ on what he'll teach me'' wolfram's eyebrow twitched he could never ever resist those eyes..'' fine''

wolfram, yuri and his troops were going to depart for the von christ territory when suddenly they heard a blast from a town nearby... they decided to go and check there first and as it was near by gwendal and conrard also came along.... gwendal didnt want to leave the castle in the hands of anissina the most fearful woman in the castle or maybe in the whole demon kingdom so he decided to leave gunter with them...  
obviously gunter wailed even after they were out of side..._'' i wonder what that was'' _yuri thought aloud to himself ''** oooo... i cant wait to come out and give that oh so long and sexy speech and do justice...''** ''_sure enough..after all your creations with elements are extremely beautiful..''_yuri sarcasticly replied...''**well iam the demon king...''** the maou said with the same tone... he snapped out of his thoughts when one of wolfram's guards shouted '' sir its the scocerer we were looking for'' wolfram turned to see the scorcerer...

the scorcerer was a middle aged man with olive hair and honey eyes **[a.n- sure looks beautiful]**..but was a very sickly looking guy and added with dungeon clothes he looked worst than a slimy monster...**'' eww...he looks disgusting..i'll be more than happy to punish him for making us look at such a disgusting site before us''**the maou said inside of yuri..yuri being the caring and oh- i -cant- hurt- anyone kind of guy replied _'' you shouldnt judge people by their looks bro'' _**'' fine''**....**[a.n- in this story i have yuri and the maou's relationship like a brother..yes even big brother to shori.. after all even if he is the soul he was still born in the shibuya family] '' alright alright.. now lets concentrate on whats going onver there''**

the townsmen were standing in a circle and in the centre was the scorcerer holding a glass bottle with some reddish golden looking liquid in it...wolfram with everyone behind came up to him...from behind wolfram pointede a sword at him..the scorcerer froze in his plaze when he felt the cold metal of the sword on his neck...the liquid from his hands dropped and broke with reddish golden looking liquid spreading everywhere...the wizards eyes widened and he started to stutter...at this wolframs eyes narrowed dangerously while he asked '' what was in that stuff'' the scorcerer started to stutter but spoke when the he saw the swod getting dangerously close he spoke... '' um I - I dont kn- know'' everybody was shocked '' you dont know? how stupid is that..you're the one who made this stupid thing didnt you?'' wolfram asked the man looking at him like he was some kind of idiot...'' i really dont remember what that was for..i just like to mix chemicals and other stuff together.. thats how i might have come up with whatever that is...'' everyone was shocked at this..

..gwendle strictly told the men to bring him to the dungeon and lock him up, but inside he wanted to kill that man and take all his anger about anissina on him after they both were mad and liked to play with chemicals.. he started to imagine about torturing anissina and blowing up all her inventions slowly, one by one and where anissina wont be able to do anything but look where as gwendal would take his revenge..oh revenge could be so sweet..while he was imagining all this he didnt realize that everyone was staring at him because he was smirking like an idiot with those dangerous glint in his eyes **[a.n- i know its not like gwendal but just picture it would ya]** he snapped back to reality when conrard cleared his throat '' uhm..a-alright where were we''

conrard saw that the man was scared so he stepped closer and politely spoke '' dont worry we wont do anything to you just tell us if that liquid is dangerous'' the man fidgeted at first but then started to think '' oh i cant remember what it is because it's just one of my hundred explosive creations...just like the one that exploded just 5 minutes ago..'' the man stated..at his statement everybody around them started to run, some even shouted that there is going to be an explosion..the soldiers started to guard..gwendal started to think of what to do everyone was busy in thinking of how to protect their king because that liquid might explode anytime that they didnt even realize that yuri didnt pay attention at the part about the explosion and was checking the liquid...tehn all of a sudden smoke started to come out and while breathing yuri accidently inhaled that and started to feel dizzy..

wolfram realized that yuri was close to that substance and started to go towards yuri while shouting at him to get away from there it might explode any minute...he was going to pick him up when suddenly bright light came from that and covered everything like an explosion. it was bright red mixed with golden light. it lasted for 5 seconds and then everything cleared,...nothing was changed except that yuri and wolfram were lying on the ground out cold.

..conrard was the first to reach them.. he a nd gwendal carried them back to the castle...while the soldiers carried the dead body of the scorcerer...when the explosion came so suddenly the scorcerer was thrown back and was hit by one of the soldier's sword..wolfram on the other hand was pushed back by the force of the blow and the light blinded him...he got dizzy and fainted..everyone thought that the same thing might have happened to their king but didnt know that he inhaled some of the smoke that emitted from the liquid before the explosion and he already fainted even before the explosion..

the reached convenant castle and conrard, gwendal immidiately took wolfram and yuri towards the infarmiry. on their way gunter spotted the limp bodies in conrard and gwendal's arms and immidiately started asking questions...gwendal sternly shut him up and said he'll explain everything when they'll reach gesiela...gunter followed them still whailing about how he should have been there as well, he'd have protected their king with all his being and etc....

soon they reached gesiela and told them about what happened...'' its nothing to worry about...heika and his excellency are just fine...the blow must have made them dizzy.. please let them rest ''. after that they all left the room...

wolfram and yuri slept peacefully not knowing about what was going to happen the next day... they didnt know that yuri was starting to glow a faint blue and after some time they weren't the only occupants in that room but a third sleeping figure was also there with them...

**A.N- i'm sure you all might have guessed who the third person is..plzzzzzz review..tell me how it was and sorry about the grammar mistakes...and suggestions would be gladly accepted...**


	2. seprated?

**A.N- hey there..this is the second chapter..i know the first chapter was just crap..i haope you'll like this one..**

**and i'll write about yu yu hakusho in later chapters...**

**TEH MAOU'S NAME WOULD BE HAZEL IN THIS FIC. [ i dont know what you think about the name...it just suddenly popped in my mind...]**

_FLASHBACK_

_yuri and wolfram were sleeping on the bed as gesiela said they fainted because of the blow...  
they didnt know whats going to happen tomorrow..nor did they notice that yuri was glowing faintly and after that they werent the only occupants in the room...a third figure lay with thm.._

the sun was shining brightly n the sky...the light of the sun hit the room where three figures lay asleep...the sunlight hit wolframs face and he flinced..he kicked the person on his right so hard that he fell down with a thud...**'' WHAT THE HELL''** the third occupant shouted and woke the other 2... yuri and wolfram sat up with inhuman speed after hearing the shout..they both looked around and spotted the third person who shouted... everyone in the room were dumbfounded after what they saw **'' AAAAAHHHHHH''** they shouted together. everyone around the castle heard teh shout and thought that someone must have attacked their king... they all ran towards the royal chamber... gunter was the first to reach there..'' what is it heika...was someone here? wolframs whats going on why did you shout? '' '' heika are you okay and what about you he.._heika????_'' he was shocked as he saw yuri, wolfram _and _the **maou** there...'' WHAT ON EARTH IS HAPPENING'' he asked and fainted seeing 2 yuri's... the rest were as shockd as gunter seeing them seperated but didnt fainted...'' this is troublesome'' said gwendal after a while...'' we'll talk about this situation in the office... conrard go get the sage and bring gesiela with him as well''....'' yes brother'' conrard left shortly after that still wondering what caused the to seprate...

'' you three get ready and meet me in the office'' gwendal sternly demanded and went out while carrying gunter bridal style...  
wolfram was far behind shocked he stared them incrediously until yuri spoke..'' uh..th- this is wierd'' he scratched his head and laughed nervously...'' wierd you say..this is RIDICULOUS... how do you sleep with this , this _kicking _machine..'' although wolfram was far too shocked to notice anything this comment didnt go un-noticed by him...yuri lughed nervously and stepped back whispering '' you shouldnt have said that...''  
wolfram's eybrow twitched..the room temprature increased..yuri and the maou started sweating a bit..wolframs eyes dangerously narrowed at the maou and he said in a low but murderous tone...'' _kicking_ machine huh...yuri...should i demonstrate to you how i _kicked_ this idiot out of the bed? '' the maou couldnt belive his ears...''_ did he just called **me** an idiot?''  
_he thought but snapped out of his thoughts when wolfram said '' oh but for demonstrating that the maou should have a bed right...'' he seetly smiled while the other2 looked at him was a bed in this room then the smell of something burning made them turn around and all they could do was stand and stare and the sight in front of them...THE DEMON KING's bed was on FIRE... no one has the gutts to burn the king's bed except for wolfram von beliefelt also known as little lord brat for his short tempre...they turned around to look at wolfram in disbelief...'' oh! i'm so sorry... my fault..'' wolfram smiled wayyy too sweetly...yuri shuddered seeing that smile...he didnt want to die just yet so he broke the silence '' u-uh it-its ok wolfram really...we'll replace it...i think we should get ready we need to meet gwendal as well...'' '' oh but our all_ mighty _demon king doesnt have anything to wear...i dont think we have anything that will fit that body filled with arrogance'' wolfram said while pointing at him...this statement made the maou irritated and in a very dangerous voice he said ''_you..brat..''_ that didnt scare wolfram at all infact he enjoyed seeing the maou like that after all he wont be able to hurt him because that would be injustice..._how dare he mock me ...i'm his king..that good for nothing brat..he even looks like a woman with that feminine bo..'' _that thought made the dangerous aura dissapear in an instant...he started grinning and decided to voice his thoughts to get back at him...'' dont worry wolf-_chan _i wasnt going to borrow _your_ clothes seeing that i'm more_ manly _than you and dont have a feminine body your clothes wont even fit me... besides i can make my clothes rom magic....'' the maou stated calmly..yuri stepped back even more sensing wolfram would just burst any moment..and that happened as wolfram roared **'' YOU STUPID, IDIOT, WIMP OF A DEMON KING..HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME LIKE THAT...where do you think you are going get back here you wimp...'' **

while wolfram was shouting he started walking towards the maous personal baths amused that he had the gutts to actually shout at the feared side of the demon king that is him...he walked and closed the door...on the other side yuri just watched them amused then suddenly he froze when wolfram's dangerous, murderous and furious glare landed on him ''**_ you better stay away from me right now yuri''_** '' ye -yeah'' he replied and went to change and get freshed as well... wolfram was panting from rage..._that demon king..._wolfram calmed down all the anger washed away as he thought of how different he is right now than what he has usually seen when he comes out..._come to think of it we have just seen him for like 5 minutes... we haven't ever talked to him or anything.. we've only seen his angry side...in these last few minutes all i can describe him is that he's he's annoying..._the last sentence again made him feel angry but he forced himself to calm down as h realized he had to meet gwendal in the office...he went to change...

the three of them came out...yuri was wearing his usual uniform as well as wolfram...here's how the maous attire looked...he was wearing leather pants with black boots, a black silk shirt but the shirt isnt visible as he's wearing a high neck jacket that goes lower than his waist with lavaender coloured buttons...the cloth looked and was expensive and he looked like a real demon king in all black and expensive clothes...with his hair still damp wolfram had to admit taht he looked rather sexy **[ .n- just imagine him that state..i'd say he really looked sexy]**..they walked towards gwendals office and on their way soldiers, maids and other people that were there were staring at him and yuri in disbilief, and confusion and some were even scared...wolfram sighed and whispered '' this really is so troublesome'' yuri just nervously laughed at that...but the maou was irritated by the looks they were giving him he stopped and roared in a dangerous tone ''**STOP STARING AT ME LIKE THAT AND CONTINUE YOUR DAMN WORK'' **they all shivered at the tone and started doing their work..some even ran away afraid of the maou's anger...  
'' that's better'' he said to himself '' you know you shouldnt have done that... you should treat them a bit nicely..they were just suprised'' yuri said in to the maou like he was scolding a little kid '' alright, alright i wont do it again... you dont need to scold like you're my mother or something.. i was just irritated by the looks they were giving me'' '' then try to control yourself because this is just the start..'' wolfram said..  
'' look who's talking mr. dont- irritate- me- or- i'll- burn- you- to- ashes.'' the maou said back and wolfram twitched but calmed himself and said '' i'd do you a favour and pretend like nothing of this happened..'' with this said he opened the door towards the office and all three of them went in...

inside gwendal's office were, conrard, yozak who was here to report to gwendal and heard what was going on and decided to stay, and the great sage....they were waiting for them to come in..  
when they entered everyone's eyes were on them...

gunter was still in the infirmary

murata was amused seeing them seprated , yozak whisteled and said '' we have two demon king's huh...''...conrardjust chuckled...

'' we must do something now and even send letters or maybe even have meetings with our allies to inform them that we have 2 kings now because this cant be turned back...''  
'' so does that mean i can go out of the castle whenever i want now that we have 2 kings??'' yuri happily and hopefully asked  
'' who will do the paperworks and attend the meetings your majesty'' conrard calmly asked...  
'' oh dont you worry we have 2 kings now dont we... he'll do the rest'' yuri said happily pointing towards the maou  
murata was amused at yuri's sudden decision...as well as the rest except for the maou that is... '' i'm not going just sign papers...i'll do all my responsibilities as the actual maou including paper work but yuri here will do the work in setteling the peace of the great demon kingdom...i'm not so good in peace treatery''

gwendal was amazed and thankful taht atleast the other side of yuri the maou isnt restless....conrard was happy that he has 2 godsons now..  
yozak was wondering different kind of futures with 2 maous now...  
murata spoke his thoughts that were in his mind for some time now '' so then that means lord von beliefelt now has 2 fiancés...so i suppose there will be a duel for _love_ huh?'' murata cant help but laugh inside when he saw the faces of the three..yuri was happy to get away from wolfram...the maou was twitching head to toe and wolfram was standing there in shock..

'' uh- ye-yeah wolfram cant have 2 fiancés so there should be a duel...'' conrard spoke a little nervously seing everyones expression...  
'' there's no need for that the maou can keep wolfram i dont mind'' yuri said...'' firstly i'm not a thing you that you can just_ keep_ me...'' he said irritated and then angrily '' and secondly i'd rather have that perverted sage as fiancé than this gothic idiot here'' wolfram angrily said while pointing at the maou...'' _you_..who said i was gonna fight for you anyway?i'd be more than happy if you go with the perverted sage'' the maou said while facing wolfram with an angry face... '' well atleast that pervert is better than you..he is intellegent even though he is nothing but an idiot, stupid and a pathetic pervert...'' wolfram replied facing him as well and taking a step forward they were starting to get a bit close...whereas in all the fighting murata was amused that wolfram actually thought of him as capable as to be his fiancé but was irritated as well because both of them were continuously insulting him...gwendal had an extra wrinkle... yozak was amused and conrard was chuckling...and yuri was laughing nervously

they continued their ranting and fighting like children they didnt even realize that they were pretty close and poking aech other...everyone's head turned towards the door when it suddenly opened to reveal a beautiful blond lady and a brown haired little girl...it was wolfram, conrard, and gwendals mother lady cecily von spitzberg who preffered to call herself cheri and greta the demon king's adopted daughter...

gwendal frowned at her mothers overly joyed expression....it meant she was planning something..greta was a bit confused seeing yuri and the maou seprated....

lady celi as usual started flirting with the maou...'' oh my you are more sexier seeing you in person after all i never saw you only heard about maou heika...i'd like to know you even better'' she said and winked at him...the gwendal cleared his throat and their mother pouted '' oh gwenny dear you should have some fun once in a while you know...besides i was just introducing myself to maou heika aned...'' she was cut of by the maou..'' its hazel'' everybody looked at him confused...so he repeated '' my name..its hazel..please dont call me maou all the time...''

'' oh what beautiful name...it suits your personality perfectly...'' the ex- queen replied...'' well now then i heard about the engagement and i cant wait to see it...i'm sure you'll have to participate in it after all it is about your pride... you wouldnt want to lose to yuri-heika or loose wolfram after all even if it was an accident you both still proposed to him...'' the maou decided to participate in the duel because he didnt want to loose his pride '' alright i'll fight and _win_ but only for my pride not for you wolfram..'' '' i don care what you do because even if its _yuri_ who wins it wont mean i'll start loving him or anything..'' this statement shoched everyone...'' what do you mean you wont love yuri..didnt you always say you love him...'' yozak was the one who asked disbelievingly..  
'' no i like him but more than that i respect him that's why i was always close to him but i also had to play the part of a fiancé for the sake of my pride...but the truth is that i respect him...'' wolfram replied calmly..'' uh- so you dont actually love me??'' asked yuri increduiosly...'' **_you_** actually respect **_me??_**'' yuri was surprised alright...wolfram von beilefelt respected a wimp like him...then why did he called him a wimp??

wolfram blushed at the question...he respected yuri because he was a good person just like he respected conrard...but he snapped out of his thoughts by yuri's next question..'' so wolfram why did you always call me a wimp?'' yuri asked...'' i called him a wimp not you...'' wolframs answer was simple and straightforward as he pointed towards the maou...'' what...you're kidding me...all this time i had to go through the humiliation of being called a wimp in front of everyone and you didnt even mean it to be for me??'' yuri asked disbilievingly...everyone was staring at him.. yozak just started laughing and murata as well.. gwendal just twitched...well conrard was amused..celi broke the silence '' oh my.. what a wonderful way to show your love towards the maou wolfram..'' '' i wasnt expressing my love mother i really meant it...'' all the while the maou was just staring at wolfram..._all this time he'd been calling **me **a wimp??_ he thought to himself...after a long time greta spoke..'' soooo does that mean i have 3 fathers now??'' greta asked hopefuly and happily... '' yes you do princess'' conrard replied smiling...greta happily started to jusmp and ran towards the three...the maou actually smiled for the first time and hugged her as well...wolfram saw that smile and thought that his heart skipped a beat but he ignored it and decided it was just because he saw him smile the first time and was surprised that's all...

'' so the duel would be tomorrow but yuri i want you to fight your best because i wouldnt want to beat you when you are weak...'' the maou said...'' o-ok i'll try'' yuri replied nervously...he thought of training with conrard because he didnt want to look bad..even though he might loose he didnt want to be called a weakling...'' well then i'll be sleeping in _my_ room till its decided who's gonna be my fiancé'' wolfram said cooly and then added...'' oh and al the best for sleeping on the ground because i dont think they'll be able to prepare a bed till tomorrow _hazel-_heika'' wolfram said smirking...the maou twitched and replied '' thanks a lot for worring about me wolfram..you're such a nice _fiancé_ but i'll sleep with yuri tonight if he doesnt mind that is..'' '' oh not at all...'' yuri replied... wolfram was blushing with anger at the mention of the word fiancé whereas the maou was smirking but laughing inwardly at wolframs expression but thout it was also cute but dismissed that thought _i'm going to enjoy this_....he thought....

the rumors about the duel were spread around the castle quickly...

when gunter heard about this he started running around the castle wildly serching for his kings...'' OH HEIKAAAAAAAAAAAAA how could you fight for such a loafer like wolfram..you should come and run away with me...oh heika...''gunter said as he hugged yuri..again...and the maou just looked at him irritated and amused of how he was almost killing yuri with his eath grip...

the rest of the day was normal..the maou was signing the letters written to there allies informing about having 2 kings...and surprisingly the maou was fast and wasnt complaining at all....yuri on the other hand was practicing with conrard the rest were doin there repective tasks....

we'll see what happens tomorrow in the duel was on everyone's mind....

**A.N- finally its done...the next chapter will be about the duel...who'll win..you'll see the maous sword skills ans i'll be calling him HAZEL or HAZEL-HEIKA from the next chapter ....thankyou for reading.....**


	3. The day of the duel

**A/N- I'm sooo sorry about all the mistakes..I'm new here so I didnt know but it wont happen again..**

**anyway here's the next chapter...**

**oh and I'll be calling The maou by the name I gave him in this story-FRANZ**

**THE DAY OF THE DUEL**

Today was the day when it will be decided wolfram's fiancé...and there was only one thought in everybody's mind ''_who will win?''.  
_Everyone was gathered around the ring where the fight was going to start..yuri was wondering of what wolfram said yesterday..._'' Did he really respect me?''_ but no matter what he was going to give his best because not only has he been practicing but he wanted to show that he's not weak anymore...The maou was doing this to show his skills of legendry sword fighting and losing was not his goal at all...even if it means to deal with the blonde..oh just thinking about it makes him feel like killing someone...

The sign to start the duel was given both of them were ready...yuri was the one to first attack..he gave a slashing motion just to be cut by morgif...  
he just gave it a little push which made yuri stumble but regained his position again and gripped his sword tighter..in a blink of an eye the maou was in front of yuri...yuri realized that the maou was going to hit him but he blocked it in time..  
everyone was suprized that the maou was good at swords and yuri has improved quite a much...'' you know I didnt want to fight you but I cant lose, my pride depends on it...'' the maou said as the both clashed their swords again...then yuri remembered something when he and murata were walking down the corridor...

_**FLASHBACK**_

yuri was walking in daze wondering if what just happened an hour ago was a dream or what...he was walking when he bumped into someone and fell on hid butt '' uh- I-I am sorry I did-Murata? '' '' ah shibuya.. where are you going looking all stressed?'' '' I dont know..I was just wondering about what happened earlier today..was it true?'' he asked his best friend and the Great sage..'' shibuya you know it was real anyway how are going to fight the maou when you dont even know his skills heh..you dont even know your own skills'' he stated..  
'' look I know that I might not win but I'm not going to just wimp out this time..I'll show them that I have improved'' yuri insisted..'' well well shibuya its god to see that you're finally excepting your role as the peacmaking king now that the maou and you are seprated..you are not throwing all your duties on him and enjouying that sure is new..so do you want me to help'' yuri laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head '' uh-yeah can you murata'' ''_well no matter what he's still the same''_ marata mused to himself..'' sure shibuya why dont you try to win by using maryoku?'' '' but I dont have any the maou and I are seprated..'' yuri whined..'' yeah you did but your maryoku was seprated as well...sure the maou is still stronger than you but now you can control the water element..so why dont yo-'' he was cut of as yuri said thank you and was gone in a flash..murata was surprised a little but soon started walking towards his destination as well...

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Yuri had been practicing all night to control his maryoku but wasnt able to control it properly in his hands or call upon the like the maou does..but he did practice a new trick..  
he tightened his grip on his sword and concentrated..he could feel his power flowing inside of him ready to be released..he let it pass through his body in and into the sword..

Everybody was shocked at seeinG yuri's sword glowing and water could be seen on the sword glistening and flowing on the plate of the sword...  
the maou was a little suprised at first but then smiled or more like smirk..he knew he was sending his maryoku in his sword and was actually feeling a little proud of his little brother like figure..but winning was important right now..'' so thats how it is huh '' the maou said as he too did the same thing as yuri did though it took him less effort..they continued clashing their swords and the maou could tell that yuri's power was draining as he wasnt used to handling his power right...soon yuri was drained and lost his battle but was proud of himself well not only him eveyone was even gwendal..  
'' THE WINNER IS FRANZ HEIKA'' gwendal announced and everyone was clapping except for wolfram who was furious that he has to deal with that arrogant king as his so called fiancé..but who knows he just might fall for him

_______________________________________________________________

There were now two bedchambers as there were two kings now and everything was just the way it was well except for little things like the bratty prince's temper had risen like waterfall **[a/n- well waerfalls dont exactly rise but anyways**..]..he angrier than he had ever been...he was furious...

The rest of the day was like heaven for yuri but he was bored in between too as he did not need to sign anymore papers so he had nothing to do..he spent the whole day with greta playing and reading stories with her, etc., he talked with conrard and murata..he was kind of missing wolfram because he didnt chase him around anymore but yuri was fine with it because they were still friends but it would be a little awkwatd for a little while as he just got to know that the blonde actually respected him...he felt honoured as well...  
speak of the devil..there was wolfram but there was something different about him..

'' Hey wolfram'' yuri called out but was stunned because he recieved the deathliest glare he has ever seen from wolfram and was actually afraid of him..the blonde started walking towards him in a slow pace and replied in a very slow and a dangerous tone that could even make the maou shudder..'' _**yuri''**_..'' uh- w-wo-wolfram wh-what is i-i-it?'' he was very scared of the way wolfram was coming towards him like a wolf cornering his prey..''_** oh..dont you know what it is yuri? dont you remember that you just lost to that arrogant king in the morning..do you know that because you lost that means it was because of you**_ you_** that I am his fiancé now?''**_ wolfram said in a voice like he was ready to kill someone..he was scraed, really scared..he did the only thing he could at that time..'' I-I'm really really sorry wolf but I htink murata's calling me..'' and he ran as fast as he could...'' _**you can run but you cant hide yuri '' **_as he said this an evil smirk appeared on his face and the passing soldiers who saw this were scared out of their lives and ran without any respect seeing this wolfram's evil smirk widened ''_** yeees..run as fast as you can all of you**_ ''....'' what are you doing smirking like an idiot'' this snapped him out of his evil plans..he knew this voice oh he knew it very well...'' **you'' **he said to the maou...'' yes'' the maou replied politely..oh he was liking this..seeing wolfram like this actually made him want to laugh like a maniac..but he controlled himself..wolfram's eyebrow twitched and he roared ''I'LL KILL YOU'' and reached for his sword on ly to realize that he was not in his uniform as he was free today...there was no sword so he was going to call upon his fire but stopped as he realized that he cannot hurt his king and now fiancé the mere thought made him want to puke but he forced himself to calm down '' sorry about that..'' the maou didnt reply as he was too busy staring at wolfram..he was wearing a emrald green silk shirt and tight brown pants with brown boots..he let lose his top three bottons from where his milky white skin could be seen...there was a chain whith a pearl sized emerald hanging in it...with the sun rays falling on his blobde locks all in all he was looking like an angel...the way the maou was looking no staring at him was irritating him..when he called him he didnt even listen so obviously being wolfram he shouted in his ear...'' WHATS WRONG WITH YOU''..that brought the maou out of his daydreaming and he also shouted in response '' WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?'' '' WHAT DOES IT LOOK- I mean what does it look like I'm doing..you were staring at me'' ..the maou realized that and actually blushed for being caught staring at the blonde and also because he was looking cute when he was angry...'' uh- sorry now excuse me'' he hurridly walked away from there trying to et that mental image of wolfram away.  
Wolfram was shocked at what he saw..the maou was blushing and he was looking so cute..he mentally slapped himself for thinking that..there was no way in hell that that arrogant king could look cute..he walked away to his brother's office thinking of finding something to do..

They never noticed a figure was watching them..none other than The great sage with a little shinou..'' you were right my sage..they just might fall in love with each other'' shinou stated '' ah young love'' the sage replied and they both went on their own ways...

X8X8X8X8X8X8X8X

**A/N - so how was it...please review..I know it might suck but c'mon this is fanfiction but still review WHATEVER you think about thins story...critisism gladly excepted...**


	4. A normal day

**A/N- Well here is the 4th chapter and I'm happy to atleast get SOME reviews(sarcastic). Those who are reading my story hope you are liking it.**

**_______________________________________________________________________________**

_Pant! Pant! a person could be seen running down the hallway of Blood Pledge was like the person had been running in a marathon but didnt took in a large breath , exhaled and ran as fast as he could as if it's life depended on it and well actually it did. Just behind that person a shadow could be seen floating person running away revealed itself to be Wolfram. He looked behind and saw there was no-one but he still kept running. When he came at an alleyway he stopped to catch his breath and franitically looked around with a horrified look. he sighed in relief and then suddenly a chill ran down his spine because he FELT someone looking at him. He turned around and he saw no-one. '' WHO ARE YOU?'' he shouted furiusly and at the same time he was horrified as well.'' We meet again, wolfram'' a dark voice replied from behind him. He slowly turned around afraid of what he would see and was shocked to see....  
__________________________________________________________________________________________

_**OVER TO THE MAOU---**_

Just as he up from the ground and dusting the imaginary dust from his pure silk blach night suit, he glared at wolfram even though the blonde was sleeping. The great maou had been kicked out of the bed and _his_ bed at that and it hurt. Unlike yuuri the maou looooved black colours. He liked wearing black. Suddenly his glare broke into the look of confusion when he heard the blonde panting in his sleep._ ''must be a dream'' _the maou eyes widened when he heard wolfram mutter a breathless 'no'. All kinds of perverted thoughts entered the all mighty stupid and perverted head of his. He could actually picture wolfram. He mentally slapped himself but was still blushing for actually thinking that. He stopped thing and decided to get a little closer because he could'nt hear what wolfram was his hearing skills were good but he had been FORCEFULLY woken upfrom his sleep. he still couldnt hear him and without him noticing he was on top of wolfram . He heard the blonde's breath hitch and he was suddenly wide awake staring at him.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________

**BACK TO WOLFRAM---**

_''We meet again, wolfram'' a dark voice replied from behin him. He slowly turned around afraid of what he would see and was shocked to see..._ THE MAOU!!. The shock started to dissappear as he realized it had all been a nightmare even if in reality it was'nt. He blinked and blinked again. His face turned into a confused one and all he could say was ''huh?''. First- he soon realizes where he was. Second- he realized he was in his no _their_ new room. Third- he realized his position. He was on their bed and the maou was on top of him staring at him wide-eyed., he was inches away from his and it looked like he wanted to kiss he realized all his which took him almost 50 seconds he did what a person who wakes up to find a man inches no centimeteres apart from kissing him would do. Yes, he shouted and punched the maou in the jaw.(**a/n- the maou getting punche...thats new isint it?). **Despite the pain in his jaw he put a hand on the blonde's mouth to stop him from screaming any more and wake up the whole castle this early in the morning. Although wolfram looked frail and vulnerable he had a toned body and the punch proved blonde tried to shout but it was muffled, he was struggling very hard.''stop it, stop shouting'' the maou hissed in the blonde's blonde quited down but was still maou removed his hands and asked ''why did you shout all of a sudde?''. Wolfram looked at him oddly and replird,'' what do you think a person would do if he finds himself almost being kissed by an ugly man?'' The maou's left eye twitched just like gwendal's ''let me tell you something here, I'm the most sexiest ma-'' he stopped mid-sentence as he realized what the blonde had said and started laughing a hearty laugh. Seeing the maou laugh made wolfram blush at seeing such a beautiful site but it soon turned into a bit of a dissappointement when he heard the next sentence the maou spoke '' you think I was going to kiss you? you of all people?...AHAHA''.An idea popped into the maou's perverted head and he moved closer and said near wolfram's ear in a husky voice '' or did you wish i would kiss you?''. THAT made wolfram furious '' why you, pervert...who would want to kiss you?'' With that said he threw a pillow overt o the maou's face and luckily the maou wasnt able to avoid it.'' what was that for?'' the maou asked obviously irritated,'' that was for you thinking that I would want to kiss you'' wolfram replied back smugly. He threw another pillow towards the maou but this time he avoided it and threw the same pillow at wolfram which hit him square on the returned the honour and for 15 minutes they had a pillow fightand the room was a mess once agai..i.e more work for the were panting now..'' you lose'' wolfram said,'' nio, it was you who lost. I hit 35 times'' the maou protested. '' Sure you did but I hit you 38 times'' wolfram retorted back.  
''no you didnt.''  
''yes I did''  
''no''  
''yes''  
''no''  
They kept on arguing until a voice boomed in the room'' WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?'' The unmistakeable voice of Gwendal Von Voltaire rand in the room. '' STAY OUT OF THIS YOU HOOKER'' They both said in unision (**a/n- i know wolfram would never say this but he didnt know it was him and they both were very fustrated from the start. Sorry gwendal fans.'') **They were both shocked as the realized who it was and stammered..''gwendal''...''big brother''?? gwendal, Conrart, Yozak, Gunter, Murata and a little Shinou were standing at the were surprized and amazed at the same time. '' Way to go kiddo'' yozak said and whistled, conrart told him to shut up. '' umm...what are you all doing here?'' wolfram asked a bit nervous as he saw the veins popping out of his brother's forehead and the eyebrow that was twitching dangerously. '' e heard shouts coming from your room so we decided to check'' conrart replied calmly. ''My oh my! looks like we came at the wrong time, you looked like you were enjoying yourself...right my sage?'', shinou asked playfully. ''I think you are right'' murata replied. ''NO WE WERE NOT'' both the maou and wolfram shouted _together _again.  
Another vein popped on gwendals forehead.  
'' Why would I try to enjoy myself when this ugly creature was trying to kiss me?'' wolfram shouted.  
Another twitch of gwendal's eyebrows.  
'' I'm not ugly infact I'm the most hadsome man in this universe and how many times do I have to tell you that I was not trying to kiss you! why would I want to kiss such poisionous lips?'' The maou stated as a matter of fact.  
Another vein on gwendal.  
'' Oh yeah!!! well I do wish I could poison you right now.'' Wolfram said in a high pitched voice.  
Another twitch.  
''How dare you even think of killing your king?'' The maou said.  
Another vein.  
Yuuri was desperately trying to calm them both down. Conrart and Yozak had already left with a fainted gunter. Murata didnt bother to do anything but was listening carefully with amazement as how their little argument about kissing turned into ways of murdering each other. One of them was useful--the one in which wolfram would proudly sit on his horse and while moving he would give a little kick on the horse's butt which will resulting in the maou's royal and arrogant butt to get injured and he would by mistake walk his horse over him. Shinou on the other hand was extremely amazed at how many wrinkles have formed on gwendal's face. He wished that he would never look like that. I t was ugly and scary at the same time although the mighty king wouldnt admit it. Gwendal,well lets just say he was on the verge of explosion and needed a little push. '' Are you saying that gwendal should run around naked just because you don't like his uniform?'' Wolfram shouted which got everyone's attention. That did it. The ground started shakin, '' That's it. I've had enough of this bizzare nonsense. Wolfram'' he pointed towards him, '' you'll hanbdle all the new recuites today and **_you_**'' he pointed towards the maou ''will assist him'' '' WHAT?'' they shouted together. '' Any questions?'' gwendal asked dangerously. Seeing the danger wolfram replied with a huff ''fine'' and the maou had to agree as well. Gwendal turned around and walkeds away h, he needed to kneed something right now.  
Yuuri tried to cheer them up and said '' nice weather right?'' he said hap[pily. '' You think'' they both shouted at him in return. Yuuri laughed nervously and was going towards them but stopped dead seeing their dangerous aura which clearly said **_' take-one-step-ahead-and-you-are-roasted/drowned' _**Yuuri ran out opf the room sighing in relief that he was still alive. Murata and shinou went out too, '' you know my sage, wolfram looks exactly like me when he plays pranks but when he is all blushy and flustered like that he looks exactly like you.'' Shinou said proudly. '' Really??/ you think so?'' Murata asked with an evil smile that sent shivers down shinou's spine. '' umm...my sage seems like ulrike's calling me'' and he dissappeared. '' Well that flustered face is only seen by you shinou'' murata said softly. _And I'm glad about it,_ said shinou in murata's mind.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________-

**A/N- next chapter is a bit about the yu yu hakusho gang and a little about how is wolfram and the maou's day going!!!!!**

**please read and review.**


End file.
